1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a micro projecting device, and particularly relates to a micro projector and fixing structure thereof.
2. Related Art
A conventional projecting device is mainly composed of a light source module, an illuminating module and an imaging module. A light beam is emitted from the light source module firstly, and passing through the integration rod, collecting mirror and other components of the illuminating module, then passing through the light engine of the imaging module so as to form an image beam, thereby the image beam being projected on the screen by a projecting lens so as to form an image picture.
The size and the weight of a personal electronic device have reduced gradually, along with the development of related technologies. Consequently, micro-sized projectors have become a trend within projector markets. Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which are a perspective view of a conventional micro projector and a cross-sectional view along line A-A shown in FIG. 1. The micro projector 9 has three optical lenses 91 disposed therein and the three optical lenses 91 correspond to three color light sources 92. Each optical lens 91 is fixed on each corresponding fixing wall 94 through an adhesive layer 91 (as shown in FIG. 2), so that the optical lenses 91 reflect light beams steadily.
During the assembly of the optical lenses 91, the adhesive layer 93 is firstly disposed on the fixing wall 94, and then the optical lens 91 is adhered securely on the adhesive layer 93. However, since the adhesive layer 93 cannot be dried in time upon assembling the optical lens 91, the application of the adhesive layer 93 will require the angle of the optical lens 91 to be adjusted frequently during the assembling of the optical lens 91, thereby resulting in an inconvenience for assembly and increasing the assembly time required for assembling the optical lens 91.